A Change In Heart
by Cush On FanFiction.net
Summary: Naruto Helps Team RWBY Find Cinder, But Finds Out He's In More Much More Then He Expected!


_**So, I've got a request awhile back to do a Naruto/Cinder lemon or a series of lemons with Naruto & RWBY girls. I know I already did a threesome with him, Yang, and Blake, but I think this could have penitential. Cinder also does not have the scar on her face in this.**_

 _ **I own neither Naruto or RWBY.**_

 _Team RWBY's dorm_

"So, any ideas of how we can get capture Cinder." Weiss asked.

"Well, I've heard she'll be in a certain city tonight. So, you and I will take one side and the rest of you will take another." Ruby ordered.

"I can go alone, we'll cover more land" Naruto replied. "Don't worry, I have Kurama with me."

Later that night, the three groups split up on the search for Cinder. Naruto was getting borned, it had been hours and he still hasn't found her. Before he could go back with the team, he heard someone address a woman as 'Ms. Fall.'

The ninja turned to see Cinder walk into a hotel. She mustn't of been known around this area. Naruto's amazing speed and relaxes allowed him to follow her into the hotel room without being seen.

Once they entered the room, Naruto hid behind a pot as she placed her purse down. He was able to see that she was wearing the black dress she had on during the prom.

"There's no point in hiding anymore." She said.

"How'd you know I was here?" Naruto asked.

"I can smell the scent of a handsome man from miles away." She giggled.

Naruto blushed, but shook out of it and put a fierce face on.

"You're comin' with me, miss!" He roared.

"You wouldn't hurt a lady, would you?" She asked placing on her pointer finger on her lips and giving him big sad eyes.

"I don't care if you're a woman or not!" Naruto replied. "You've harmed iconnect people for no good reason!"

"That's what I like about you Naruto." Cinder purred as she walked over with a gentle swing in her hips. "You won't go easy on people and give them a chance."

The fire woman placed her hands on his chest.

"And for such a young man, you've developed quite a body." Cinder completmented.

"Get your hands off me!" Naruto demanded while pushing her away.

"I can't blame you for being a little mean to me" She stated. "But perhaps you'd listen after I told you a little story."

"You can tell me it when you're behind bars!" The Jinchuuriki snapped.

"Okay, take me in" She said leaning her arms out. "I give up"

"Wait, that's it?" Naruto asked puzzled.

"Yes, I've been a naughty girl." The enemy of RWBY addressed

"You're not gonna even fight me?" Naruto asked.

"No, I'm not harming you." Cinder answered while place her hands on his chest again.

Naruto stood there beyond confused.

"If you're not gonna take me in, I guess I can tell you the story?" She stated. "You see Naruto, I have been a naughty girl. Getting in trouble, messing with others, wanting to be on top. Then you came along, and you were amazing. Heroic, strong, brave, kind, and so good looking." She purred while wrapping her arms around his neck. Cinder then rubbed their bodies together.

" _So, the naughty girl's after you?" Kurama asked. "Enjoy yourself kid."_

Naruto could not believe what Kurama just said, but that left him off guard and allowed Cinder to pressed her lips on his. The brunette explored his mouth with her tongue.

Minato's son pushed her away and asked, "Shouldn't I be a little young for you?"

"It doesn't matter to me. But let's continue this in a more, comfortable area." She said walking into the bedroom keeping the gentle swing in her hips.

" _I wouldn't miss this chance if I was you, kiddo." Kurama chuckled._

Naruto lost control and followed her in.

 _Lemon starts here_

Cinder and Naruto entered the bedroom. Before they could continue the conversation, the changed villain pushed him onto the bed, getting on top of him. They began to explore each others bodies. Blonde then squished her ass earning a moan from Cinder.

"If that's what you want. Then that's what you're gonna get." She purred and kissed him.

Kushina's child was removed of his uper clothing showing off his well built body. Cinder kissed his collarbone and slowly kissed down his body. Brunette then took his lower clothing off revealing his eight inch dick. She wasted no time and slowly licked the left side of his manhood. Moans came from his mouth as she licked up and down.

After a few minutes, Cinder wrapped her small mouth around his big dick and blew him.

"Oh, yeah!" He moaned. "Please don't stop!"

She increased her speeds loving the tastes of his male territory. Cinder felt his member hit the back of her throat as she tried to stuff as much of it in as she could.

"Cinder, I'm cumming!" He yelled.

He came, but that didn't cancel her lust as she continued to lick the cum off his penis.

When finished, she slowly crawled up his body like a lioness about to prance on her prey. Their lips meet again.

The Jinchuuriki flipped her over so he was on top and forced his lips onto hers. He then removed Cinder of her dress and bra. Naruto cupped her perked breasts. Moans came from Cinder's mouth as he continued to fondle her boobs.

Naruto then leaned forward and circled he nipple with his tongue. Cinder's moans continued to grow as he twisted the nipple on her other boob. Naruto then bite down making her yelp in a pleasurous way. Once he had a few good minutes sucking one boob, Naruto moved to the other boob giving each equal attention and love.

Naruto moved down her slender body and took Cinder's dark panties off. The Hidden Leaf's ninja licked her pussy.

"Ohhh! Ohhh!" She moaned.

Naruto licked all her sensitive spots.

"Naruto! I'm cumming!" She yelled.

After she came, Naruto used a nearby towel to clean her.

"Do I have the honors?" He asked positioning his member near her womanhood.

"Put it in me." She answered.

Naruto smirked as he slowly rubbed his manhood against her. He then plugged himself inside her. A loud scream escaped her mouth.

He then grabbed her knees and pounded his way in and out of her. Naruto saw Cinder's breasts bounced and he heard her moan. But he knew she loved it. He continued to increase his speeds and power not slowing down anytime soon.

"Yes! Don't stop!" She begged while wrapping her legs around his waist.

Naruto then leaned forward and stroked her ear with his tongue. Neither wanted this to ever end. Naruto felt so complete within her walls and Cinder felt complete with him inside her. He pounded as hard and fast as he could.

"Naruto….I'M CUMMING!" Cinder screamed.

Before they came, Naruto removed his dick from her insides. He then stood up and came on her body.

 _Lemons end_

The two of them then took a shower together. When they finished and got dressed, Naruto placed the handcuffs on her.

"You're under arrest, Ms. Fall" He addressed.

"I'm aware of that" she said with a wink.

The two of them left and headed for Beacon.


End file.
